callofjuarezfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Heavy Rifle
Jednostrzałowy karabin Sharps, w odmianie Buffalo ''z 1874 roku, występuje w Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi. W swoich czasach był to potężny karabin, pojawiając się wyznaczył nową jakość wśród broni palnej, ceniono go za duży zasięg i celność, a przy tym prostą konstrukcję. ''Sharpsy znajdowały zastosowanie jako broń strzelców wyborowych, karabinek kawalerii, karabin sportowy oraz sztucer myśliwski. Sposób działania i Historia Pierwsze karabiny ( Sharps wz. 1851 )https://books.google.pl/books?id=THeWYkwoLSUC&pg=PA195&redir_esc=y#v=onepage&q&f=false konstrukcji Christiana Sharpsa zostały wyposażone w zamek poprzeczno-suwliwy, otwierany za pomocą dźwigni pełniącej także rolę kabłąka spustu. Po umieszczeniu naboju, ponowne przesunięcie kabłąka powodowało powrót zamka do ustawienia pierwotnego i odcięcie końcówki papierowego naboju, przez wbudowaną gilotynkę, dając dostęp do prochu. Odpalenie następowało za pomocą kapiszona. Dzięki temu, wyposażony w Sharpsa strzelec mógł oddać do pięciu strzałów na minutę, osiągając zasięg praktyczny do 500 jardów. Karabiny produkowane od 1866 roku posiadały przekonstruowany zamek i komorę, które umożliwiały zastosowanie naboju .45-70 z centralną spłonką. Sharps z 1874 r. był szczególnie popularnym karabinem, produkowanym w odmianach przygotowanych do różnej amunicji; zależnie od przeznaczenia stosowano różne kolby, celowniki i długości lufy. Większość źródeł określa maksymalny zasięg Sharpsa na 1000 jardów (910 metrów). Podczas Wojny Secesyjnej w "długie" Sharpsy wz. 1859 wyposażono dwa unijne pułki sharpshooters (tj. „strzelców wyborowych”) pułkownika Hirama Berdana. Karabiny odtylcowe nie wzbudzały zaufania wśród wyższych rangą, konserwatywnych dowódców. Uważali oni, że nowa broń zwiększy zużycie amunicji, toteż "długie" Sharpsy nie były zbyt popularne w szeregach wojsk Północy. Stosowano krótszą wersję, która była bardzo popularna wśród kawalerii obu stron. Odmiana kawaleryjska została wydana w znacznie większej liczbie niż inne karabiny, była nawet liczniejsza niż 7-strzałowy Spencer, oraz karabin Burnside'a. W Richmond, na potrzeby Konfederatów, powstała niezbyt udana seria karabinów, które posiadały mosiężne części, zamiast żelaznych. W roku 1878 powstał Sharps-Borchardt''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharps-Borchardt_Model_1878,'' ostatnia modyfikacja karabinu, w której zastosowano kurek zakryty. Najprawdopodobniej był to najpotężniejszy jednostrzałowy karabin, produkowany seryjnie w XIX wieku. W 1881 roku zaprzestano produkcji Sharpsów. Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi Karabin występuje w grze pod w pod nazwą Heavy Rifle. Jest to najpotężniejszy dostępny karabin, występuje także z celownikiem optycznym, jako Heavy Scoped. Gracz może zakupić Sharpsa ( tylko z celownikiem optycznym ) dopiero podczas wydarzeń w Fort Smith. Odmiana Heavy Scoped '''jest znacznie częściej spotykana, karabin z tradycyjnym celownikiem pojawia się w rozdziale IX. W późniejszych rozdziałach obie odmiany można zakupić u rusznikarzy. Odmiany '''Prime oraz Superb charakteryzują się takimi samymi parametrami, zaś jedyną ich różnicą jest wygląd. Modyfikacja Bound in Blood Realism Mod znacząco zwiększa popularność karabinu, który figuruje pod nazwą Sharps Long Rifle. ''Zastępuje on ''Winchestery ''w pierwszych dwóch rozdziałach gry, w rozdziale trzecim można zakupić karabin bez celownika optycznego, zaś przeładowanie odmiany '''Superb '''zajmuje mniej czasu. Ciekawostki # Warto wspomnieć, że prawie legendarny status karabinu ''Sharpsa, choć częściowo zasłużony, zaczął powstawać dopiero za pomocą licznych publikacji, blisko 100 lat po zakończeniu produkcji. # Powstało około 100 tysięcy karabinów, a obecnie produkowane są liczne repliki. # Heavy Scoped posiada zauważalnie większy zasięg od Heavy Rifle, nie ma to jednak wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością, gdyż celownik optyczny ułatwia celowanie, nie mając przy tym wpływu na donośność karabinu. Modyfikacja Bound in Blood Realism Mod likwiduje ten błąd. # Większości karabinów wyborowych nie można podnieść. # Karabiny Sharps ''istniały co prawda znacznie wcześniej, względem wydarzeń w Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi, jednak Odmiana ''Sharps Buffalo nie mogła być wtedy znana, ponieważ powstała w 1874 rokuhttp://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Sharps_1874_Buffalo#Sharps_1874_Buffalo. Przypisy Kategoria:Karabiny Kategoria:Call of Juarez: Więzy Krwi